icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Seddiemonster/iGo to Prom - Part 4
Hey guys <33 Monster here. So uhmm this is Part 4 of my fanfic. I really hope you guys like it. Sorry if it's been a long time. I went out of town since last week and I haven't had the time to use the computer. But yeah, hope you like it.. wait nope... LOVE IT!! lol ;D Sam's P.O.V-''' Even though I'm not a huge fan of wearing dresses, I really do like this one on me. But it's not like I have anyone to impress though. And the person I do want to impress already has a date. This is the first and only prom I'll be going to, and it's already going bad for me. '''Sam: This looks really great on me. Carly: It's perfect. And it fits your waist like perfectly. Sam: I know right? Too bad I have to try on two more dresses though. Carly: Yeah. Well, this one is strapless and purple... *points at a dress on the bed* Sam: Awesome color. Carly: And this one is a one-shoulder and black. Sam: Nice. Carly: So do you wanna keep the one you have or not? Sam: Well, the only reason why I like this one is because it's red. And it's strapless. Plus it shows off my beautiful legs. Carly: So is the purple one. And you said purple is amazing. Sam: *sighs* Okay, so I'll just try on the purple one. Carly: Kay. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ At Gibby's house.......... Freddie: This is really nice. Gibby: Yeah, it's perfect. And it makes your muscles look awesome in that tux. Freddie: Muscles? Gibby: Yeah they look really toned. Freddie: Alright. *looks weirded out* So how much is the tux? Gibby: I dunno. I rented it for like a day. Freddie: There's no charge? Gibby: Nope. Freddie: Wow, thanks Gib. Gibby: No problem. Freddie: Where's your tux? Gibby: I'm not wearing one. Freddie: What? Gibby: Yeah, I'm just gonna wear my birthday suit. Freddie: You can't do that!! Gibby: Why not? It fits me perfectly. Freddie: Yeah I know you like your shirt off sometimes. But going to the prom naked is just.... whoaa! Gibby: Dude, I'm not going to prom naked. Freddie: But you just said that you were wearing----- Gibby: My birthday suit. *shows him his suit* Freddie: Oh... uhm.. you literally meant a suit. Gibby: Yeah, that I got for my birthday. Guppy: Happy birthday!! _____________________________________________________________________________________________ At Ridgeway High School.......... Sam: *closes her locker, and smacks into Freddie* Freddie: Oh, sorry. Sam: Oh its fine. Freddie: So uh, Carly told me that you were going to prom. Sam: Yes, unfortunately. Freddie: Who are you going with? Sam: Uhmm.... Charles King. Freddie: Football player Charles? Sam: Sure....? Freddie: Ohh.... *looks down* Sam: So Carly told me you were going with... Freddie: Jessie. Sam: Oh of course, the country chick. Freddie: *laughs* Sam: *chuckles* Hope you have fun. Freddie: Same to you. Sam: *walks away* Freddie: Hey! Sam: *turns around* Freddie: If Charles gives you any trouble, just come to me. I'll set him straight. Sam: Thanks but.. I'm pretty sure that if you lay a finger on him, he'll smash your head on concrete and put you in a life-long coma. Freddie: That is... true. Sam: I know. *smiles and walks away* So what'd you think?? Is Sam and Freddie really going to prom with these people called "Jessie" and "Charles"? Are they even real, or are they made up? We'll find out later on. Tune in to the next chapter my loves. Hope you liked it! <33 Oh, and for you guys that are major fans of my fanfics, I'll give you a little sneak peek of the new chapters. Right now I'm already working on Chapter 7. (: Comment Below. Category:Blog posts